Legacy
by Bunnie24
Summary: The Warehouse family is shaken after losing a member of the team, but things aren't exactly what they seem to be when Agent Steve Jinks is sent to retrieve a vital informant that could stop a major breach into Warehouse 13
1. Homebound

It had been her first case and Harper was beating herself up as her and Steve walked through the portal to get to the office.

"It wasn't that bad!" Steve insisted.

Harper rolled her eyes "Says you! Dad, you don't understand!" she remarked as she punched in the code and waited for the door to open before both she and Steve walked through the office.

"Hey, look at me, Harper!" Steve said, grabbing her arm and forcing her to face him.

Harper huffed as she looked at her dad "Harper, you did amazing! Granted, yes, there were a few hiccups, but we all have them!" he said, rubbing his daughters' arm.

The teenager smiled "Alright." She said.

They both turned and found themselves in the presence of Claudia; Harper lost her giant smile and replaced it with a grimace, turning to Steve to grab the artifact bag out of his hand and pushed past her mother to go down to the Warehouse.

Claudia huffed as she watched Harper walk across the balcony before she turned back to Steve "So…how did she do?" Claudia asked.

Steve put his hands in his pockets "She did great." He said.

Claudia let a small smile out, but she couldn't help but let a frown cover her face, Steve sighed as he took a step towards the Caretaker and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay." He told her.

Claudia huffed "No, it's not. It's like every day she just gets farther and farther away from me." She remarked.

Steve smiled "I know. But she's 17, she's in between that still a teenager, not quite an adult yet phase…" he said, trying to make Claudia feel better.

Claudia shook her head "No, Steve. It had nothing to do with that! Ever since I became Caretaker, there's been this void between us—you know that! And with time, it just worse…no matter how much we try and work on it, our mother-daughter relationship just falls by the waist side." She told him.

Steve wasn't sure what to say, his relationship with Harper was strong, even stronger since she accompanied him on her first Warehouse mission.

"Don't try and butter me up, Steve. I know what's wrong." Claudia continued, giving Steve a moment to silently sigh in relief.

* * *

Harper dropped off the artifact and leaned against the frame, she looked around before pulling a piece of paper out of her jeans pocket and unfolded it.

During the case, Harper had come across several stray papers in a warehouse while searching for the culprit; the writings on the papers were mesmerizing to Harper and she couldn't just leave them lay on the concrete floor.

Harper looked over the tan print against the pasty white paper; she stroked her fingers over the writer that was popped out a little from the paper.

She finally looked up from the paper, feeling light headed as she did which told the teenager that she had been staring down at the paper for awhile now; she huffed as she folded the paper back up and put it back in her pocket.

Harper made her way back into the office and saw both of her parents talking to one another; she stopped in the door way while it was obvious Claudia and Steve were having a strong argument.

Steve looked up to see Harper and smiled "Hey, Harp." He said, Claudia turned too, just smiling at her while Harper slowly approached the both of them.

"Hi. I'm gonna go back to the B&B, take a shower, probably call it a day…night…what time is it?" Harper asked before pulling out her cell phone and checking the time.

"Wow…it's late." She remarked.

Steve smiled "I'll drive you back!" he said.

Harper shook her head "No, it's okay. I need some alone time." She said before walking past both of her parent and leaving the office.

Claudia and Steve were silent as Harper left; Claudia cocked an eye brow as she turned to Steve "How is she going to get back to the B&B? You guys came together." She asked.

Steve smiled "She left her car here when we left." He said.

Claudia nodded "Oh, that's right! I haven't been out front of the Warehouse in awhile." She remarked.

Steve smirked "You're not missing much." He remarked.

"Oh, I know." She said "It's still just open field." She said.

* * *

Harper walked into the B&B, a huge smile on her face as she dropped her bag next to the door and took in the smell of her home.

It smelled of fresh baked cookies as she walked into the kitchen and saw Myka and the new guy, Robbie, sitting at the dinner table eating cookies.

"Hey, guys." She said.

Myka had a huge smile on her face "HEY! What's up?" she asked, watching Harper move closer to the table.

"I love the smell of cookies at…" she pulled her cell phone out of pocket "11:30 at night." she remarked.

Robbie and Myka smirked "It's a good smell." They said in unison.

Harper smirked "It is." She remarked.

Robbie cleared his throat "Okay, well, I didn't realize it was so late, so I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight girls." He said before getting up from his seat and leaving the kitchen.

Harper couldn't help but let herself yawn as Robbie left "Yeah, I'm gonna follow." She remarked.

"Yeah, I should probably get back to the Warehouse." Myka said, brushing crumbs off her lap before getting up from her seat.

Harper smiled "Well, night!" she said.

"Goodnight—and hey, tomorrow morning, you're going to tell me all about your first ping!" Myka said, pointing at Harper.

Harper smiled as she began to walk towards the stair case "And I will." She said before climbing up the stairs and waving goodbye to Myka who left for the night.

Harper was glad she was home, there was nothing quite like her dysfunctional family and the huge Bed and Breakfast that they shared together.


	2. The Page

She continued to get frustrated with her side braid as she played with it in the mirror, Harper huffed as she gave up, giving her hair a tug before walking out of the bathroom.

Harper could hear Abby, the new B&B director, talking to somebody downstairs and she could smell pancakes as she climbed down the stairs.

"Hey, Abby, do we have any more Honey, cause the syrup dad bought is disgusting." Harper asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Abby and Pete turned to Harper, a huge smile on her face as she approached him with her arms wide open "HI!" she said as Pete walked in to hug her.

"Hello, gorgeous! It's so good to see you!" Pete remarked, rocking back and forth as he hugged Harper.

Harper playfully laughed as she let Pete go "It's good to see you too, Mr. Regent!" she said.

Pete bounced as he looked at Harper "I heard you just wrapped up your first case as a Warehouse agent!" he said.

Harper nodded "Yeah! I'm actually about to head over to the Warehouse right after breakfast." She remarked.

Pete smiled brightly "Me too! I was gonna go give Myka a scare, if you want to join me!" he took a few steps back as he offered.

The teenager shook her head "No, that okay! I'll let you have this one." She said, walking towards the table and taking a seat at the table.

Abby smiled as she put three pancakes on Harpers' plate "Your dad and Robbie are already at the Warehouse." She said, putting a hand on Harpers' shoulder.

Harper smiled as she grabbed the honey bear and poured it over her pancakes, Pete nodded as he watched Harper eat her breakfast and Abby begin to clean up her mess "Alright you two—I'll see you later!" he said before walking out of the house.

The house was silent as Abby and Harper sat in the kitchen, Harper tried to scarf down her breakfast to head over to the Warehouse to get a head start, hoping Myka would have a mission for her and whichever agent she was assigned to.

Harper finished the last of her milk and got up from her table, picking up her plate and walking to the sink when Abby took it from her "Go forth and kick ass!" she said with a soft smile on her face.

The teenager smiled "Thanks, Abby! Breakfast was delicious!" she said as she rushed back upstairs to retrieve her purse from her bedroom.

Harper made sure that she had everything before she turned over to her dresser to find the piece of paper lying open; the smiled to herself as she grabbed the paper and put it in her purse, hoping that maybe she could figure out what exactly it was and what it said.

She rushed down the stairs with her purse and car keys "Alright, Abby, I'm out of here!" she called out, reaching the bottom of the stairs when she noticed that something was wrong.

Harper treaded carefully as she walked down the hallway, and looked around the corner to see that Abby wasn't in the kitchen.

"Abby?" she called out, walking into the kitchen to find it empty; Harper hummed as she walked back around to the living room to find Abby on the floor unconscious.

Harper gasped "Abby!" she called out, kneeling down to check on Abby to make sure she was okay when she heard a creak coming from a floor board behind her.

She stood up and turned around to find the man from the warehouse the other day in front of her "Uh, hello." Harper muttered as she began to back away slowly.

"Where is it?" he asked, following her.

Harper shrugged "What? Where is what?"

"Page 45 of the Illuminatius!" the man remarked, continuing to walk towards Harper as she backed up into the hallway.

"I need it!" the man remarked, getting angry at Harper who began to go in a circle as she began to back herself into the hallway again.

Harper turned around to make sure that the duck was still on the table in the hallway as she turned back to the man who was practically stalking her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harper remarked, pressing her fingers into the table, sliding it along the wood as she attempted to reach the duck.

The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Harper, she gasped as she put her hands in front of her "C'mon, man—put the gun down! Nobody needs to get shot over a book." She remarked.

"It's not just a book, now where it the page!?" the man yelled at her.

Harper was beginning to get nervous, seeing the duck from the corner of her eye when she stopped walking back, the man becoming unstable as Harper waited for the right moment the sound the alarm at the Warehouse.

The teenager thought for a moment, giving the man a horrified look "Oh my god!" she remarked, hoping the guy would turn around.

He did, turning around to see what Harper was horrified at, giving her enough time to twist the ducks head and tackle the man to the ground; however, the timing was off as when Harper attempted to tackle the man he turned back around.

The gun went off, jolting Harper back and onto the wood floor as she looked down at her chest to see one bullet wound; she bled out profusely.

Harper was beginning to panic as she laid on the floor, slowly blacking out while the man stood above her, watching her as she lost consciousness.

* * *

The alarm was loud, alarming Myka, Robbie, and Steve to the computer where they saw Harper had her hands up with a man pointing a gun at her.

"Oh, no!" Steve said, not even waiting to see what happened next as he rushed out of the office and out to the car.

Myka and Robbie watched as Steve left before turning back to the screen to watch the rest of the feed "She'll be fine!" Myka said to herself "She's a smart cookie, she can wiggle her way out of this!" she said.

Robbie crossed his arms as Myka and Robbie watched as Harper made her move, only to cry out as they watched Harper fall to the floor; they felt helpless, dialing Steve over and over again on his cell and his Farnsworth but he didn't pick up.

Myka covered her mouth as the two agents stood there in silence "Oh, no." Myka breathed out.


	3. Harper

Steve forced the door open and stomped into the house, about to call Harpers' name out when he saw right in front of him the results.

Claudia was there, teary-eyed as she was bent over Harpers' lifeless body; Steve turned to his left to see Abby against the frame and holding a bag of ice to her forehead.

He was in shell shock as he watched Claudia reach down and close Harpers' vacant eyes, then turned to Steve as she stood up.

Steve shook his head, repeating the single word 'no' over and over again before pushing Claudia out of the way and kneeling down on the wooden floor to hold Harper close.

Claudia couldn't watch as she looked away, now letting her tears escape from her eyes and smear her Smokey make-up as she watched Steve hold their daughter close.

"I called emergency services, they'll be here soon." Abby muttered.

Steve sobbed, Harpers' blood getting all over him as he became unstable and in denial over Harpers' condition; Claudia couldn't stand by and let him fall apart as she walked towards Steve and held him tight.

* * *

There was no funeral, though Claudia and Steve informed all of Harpers' friends, they just couldn't bring themselves to bury their daughter as the both of them agreed to cremate her.

Claudia didn't care if the regents 'understood' or not, she took a step back from her duties as Caretaker to give her some time to mourn her daughter, just like Steve who hadn't said a word since her death.

The Bed and Breakfast was abnormally quiet as all the tenants moped around while Steve and held tightly to Harpers' ashes as he sat on the couch with Claudia sitting next to him.

People would randomly stop by to give their condolences to Claudia and Steve, and while they were polite, they felt as if it was all no use—nothing was going to bring their daughter back.

As they sat in mourning, a knock came at the door before it opened and the quiet footsteps of Adwin Kosan walked into the living room "Ms. Donovan, Agent Jinks." He said in his usual calming demeanor.

Both Claudia and Steve stood up from the couch as the head Regent approached the both of them "I just wanted to come personally and tell you that I am sorry about Harper." He told her.

"The pain of losing a loved one is hard enough, but the pain of losing a child…I cannot fathom the pain you both are feeling right now; which is why the regents have decided to allow you both as much time as both of you need." He said.

Claudia forced a smile towards the regent "Thank you, Adwin." She said, taking his hand and gently shaking it.

Adwin smiled "My memories of her were always happy—even the bad times, she was always happy and positive." He said.

Claudia let a tear out "She was…all things considered." She said gently.

Steve put an arm around Claudia and began to stroke her arm, Adwin sighed heavily "If either of you need anything, you let me or any one of the regents know." He said.

"Thank you, Mr. Kosan." Steve muttered.

Adwin let a small smile out before he nodded to the both of them and left the Bed and Breakfast.

They stood in silence for a moment before they turned to each other, Claudia sighed "I'm gonna go to the Warehouse." She told him.

"Ok, do you want us to come with you?" Steve asked.

Claudia sighed, looking down at the urn that Steve was still holding close "No," she muttered "I just need some me time for a minute, need to clear my head." Claudia said before backing away.

Steve blinked and she was gone, alone for the first time in two days; it was daunting to him as he sat back down on the couch with the urn still in his hands.

Abby slowly walked out from the kitchen "Are you hungry? I can make you something." she asked.

Steve sighed before he turned to Abby "Yeah." He said softly.

* * *

Claudia sat on Harpers' bed, in Harpers' room that was now in the vault of former agents; she grabbed the sweater that was wrapped around her desk chair and pulled it off.

She took a deep breathe into the fabric, smelling the scent of lilies and strawberries at the same time, it was the way Harper smelled.

Claudia closed her eyes as she continued to smell the sweater, taking it all in when she heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching the door.

The caretaker opened her eyes to see Myka by the door, it was obvious that Myka had been crying and trying to play it off as something else as she smiled "Hey."

"Hey." Claudia said in return.

Myka sighed, walking into the bedroom and taking a good look around "It's amazing how much she was like you, but still completely different at the same time." She remarked.

Claudia nodded as she looked around as well "Yeah. In reality, she took more after Steve than me." She said.

Myka smiled as she sat down next to Claudia, Claudia took one last inhaul into the sweater before she began to cry "She _just_ turned 17, Myka. It's not fair!" she remarked.

The older agent put an arm around Claudia "No, it isn't." she said.

Claudia tried to contain herself, wiping away what forming tears were there "I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of this pain in my stomach, and I'm tired of not being able to say anything to my best friend!" she remarked.

Myka sighed "Then talk, and smile…and feel whatever you need to feel." Myka told her "Harper was not just a part of the Donovan-Jinks family, she was a part of the Warehouse family too; so we are here if you need us, even Artie."

"Even Artie?" Claudia asked.

Myka nodded "He mailed us a whole canister of Oatmeal Scotches…" she said, looking down and away at Claudia "…but I ate half of them, so…" she said, trailing off.

Claudia let a small chuckle out "It's okay. Just give me the rest of the canister and I'll finish them." She said.

Myka agreed to give the rest to Claudia as they sat in Harpers' room, trying to stay as connected to her as possible.


	4. Deception

Claudia went back to work almost immediately; and though Steve resented her for it, when he did see her, he could see the struggle within her.

It took Steve six months to get back to work and when he did all hell began to break loose as Myka and Robbie had found a break in Harpers' murder.

"I'm not going to lie to you Jinks, we've been keeping tabs on it. We've been looking for the guy who killed her and I think we found him." Robbie remarked.

"BUT…he's also on the FBI and INTERPOLs' most wanted list so…it's going to be hard to get him." Myka continued on.

Myka smiled at Steve as she handed him a tiny piece of paper, Steve sighed as he unfolded the paper and shrugged at the address on it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Your first case back on the job." She remarked "You're going to Wichita, and pick up an individual who can help solve the entire thing." She remarked.

Steve folded the piece of paper back up and put it in his pocket "Okay, so what's their name?"

"Olivia Dunfey. You'll know her when you see her…or, at least that's what the regents and Claudia said." Myka remarked.

Steve nodded "Okay, well then I'll be back in a few hours." He said before turning around and leaving the office.

* * *

While it would have been easier to fly to Wichita, Steve opted to drive 8 hours down to Kansas; he had become used to the silence and solitude for the past 6 months and the idea of getting on a plane didn't seem flattering to him.

Steve listened to the radio and thought about work and how weird it was being back and such; in fact, he couldn't believe his first mission was solo, solo…without a partner…without Harper.

He became overwhelmed with emotion before he pulled the car off to the side of the road; Steve took a deep breathe in before letting it out and with it came a light sob.

Steve just sat there, disabled by his grief as he thought about Harper and how much he missed her; and how the past 6 months had been rough on him, and how he wasn't sure if life was worth living knowing his daughter was no longer around.

He tried hard to relax, trying to remember his Buddhist training as he tried to breathe in and out and think about something more positive than the death of his child.

It took him awhile, but he finally relaxed as he looked up at the beautiful blue sky, he tried to find the silver lining in it all as he though to himself how Harper would have commented on what a lovely day it all way.

Steve took a deep breathe in, pulling the car back out into traffic and began his long drive to Wichita.

* * *

He had made it a little before 5 in the afternoon which Steve couldn't help to pat himself on the back before realizing that the address Myka had given him was for a Psychiatric hospital.

"No, that's not weird at all." Steve murmured to himself as he got out of his car and walked across the parking lot before getting inside the hospital.

Steve slowly navigated his way to the front desk where the older woman let a slim smile out "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Agent Steve Jinks, I'm with ATF…I am here looking for a…" he pulled out the piece of paper once again to make sure he remembered the name correctly "…Olivia Dunfey." He said.

The nurse nodded "Right, they called a couple of hours ago...you're cutting it pretty close though, it's almost dinner time!" she remarked.

Steve nodded "Yes, I understand, the drive here was pretty long." He said.

The nurse came out from behind desk and motioned Steve to follow as he entered the Womens wing of the hospital "I was pretty surprised that the ATF would be so interested in Ms. Dunfey, she's been here a few months and hasn't caused trouble." She remarked as they walked.

Steve smiled "Well, she's a potential witness to a case that my team and I have been working on for the past 6-months." He said.

The nurse nodded "Well, anything we can do to help, however, I'm trying to figure out why the ATF needs her out of the hospital."

Steve shrugged "It's complicated." He said, hoping that that would be a good enough answer for the nurse.

They both zig-zagged their way through the womens wing for awhile, the both of them silent as Steve looked around and observed the patients of this establishment.

"_I wonder if this is anything like the place Claudia was put in."_ Steve thought to himself when he accidentally bumped into the nurse in front of him.

The nurse abruptly stopped at one door, knocking gently before opening the door "Olivia, sweetheart, there's a visitor here to see you." The nurse remarked.

Steve peeked his head inside to see three girls inside one bedroom, using the table as they stood on chairs to continue building a tower made of cards.

"Just a second," a voice said, hiding behind her arms and the cards as she put a card on the top of the tower; almost ignoring the both of them.

The girls giggled as one of them yelled not to tip the tower over before the nurse cleared her throat "Olivia, I'm serious; you might want to take a break from the tower." The nurse remarked.

One of the girls huffed "Fine!" she remarked, coming out from behind the tower and getting down from her chair; Steve couldn't see her as the setting sun was coming in from the window and into his eyes.

"Olivia, this is Agent Jinks, he's with ATF…he needs you to come with him, for a case." The nurse said.

The shadow of Olivia approached Steve, she crossed her arms as her face was exposed to him, taking Steve off guard as the familiar face showed itself to him.

"Hi." She simply said.

Steve stood in shock, the girl before him was none other than the late Harper Jinks; his daughter.

"Harper." He muttered to himself.


	5. Olivia

The girl gave him a weird look "No…Olivia." She remarked, putting her arms down at her side as she looked at the nurse, then looked back at Steve.

Steve snapped out of his haze "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. Olivia." He said, taking a moment again to look her over before he sighed "My name is Agent Jinks, you are a vital witness to a case that I am working on right now and I need you to come with me." He said.

Olivia shrugged "How could I be a 'vital witness'? I haven't been out of this place in 6 months…"

"Well, the case has been ongoing for 6 months." Steve told her.

"So, then why didn't you come and get me 6 months ago?" Olivia asked.

Steve huffed "It's complicated." He muttered.

Olivia turned to the nurse "I'm not leaving with him!" she hissed.

The nurse sighed "Olivia—it's the government. You know how it works. You either go willingly, or they'll take you by force." She insisted.

Olivia huffed, crossing her arms once again as she looked at Jinks "…where to?" she asked.

* * *

The drive was silent, Steve tried hard to not stare at the reincarnation of his daughter who while she looked exactly like Harper, looked nothing like her at the same time.

Her red curls were gone, her hair had gone a dark brown color and went slick straight as well; she managed to inherit an accent as well.

"So where exactly in South Dakota are you taking me?" Olivia asked as she turned to Steve.

Steve swallowed hard before turning to her "Univille." He remarked.

"Univille?" Olivia asked.

Steve nodded "Yes. Univille." He repeated.

Olivia sighed, beginning to look out the window into utter darkness "Are you actually ATF?" she asked.

Steve looked at her "What makes you think I'm not?" he asked.

Olivia shrugged "I don't know. Just making sure. It's not every day you get plucked out of the insane asylum because ATF needs you to be a witness for a case that you don't even know about." She said before turning to Steve, raising an eye brow at him.

"That's 'psychiatric hospital' missy." Steve muttered, it was a habit that Claudia had instilled upon him.

The teenager looked at him, annoyed with his tone when her stomach began to grumble, she pressed down on it to oppress the noise when Steves' stomach began to grumble as well.

They were silent as their stomachs continued to talk to each other for a while before Steve cleared his throat "There's a diner about a mile down the road." Steve suggested.

Olivia nodded "Diners are nice." She muttered to herself.

* * *

He looked over his menu to watch her reading hers, he noticed every mannerism, the way she read her menu, and the way her lips curled in when she found something that looked good.

Olivia looked up at him and that was when he noticed another difference, her eyes.

Harpers' eyes were bright and sparkled under any light, her happiness was always in her eyes; but Olivia, her eyes were dead and pale by comparison.

"…what?" Olivia asked him.

Steve shook his head "Nothing." He muttered before going back down to his menu.

Olivia huffed as she put her menu down "What is your problem? From the second I met you, you've been acting like a total creep!" she remarked.

Steve sighed, putting his menu down; he was about to feed her a line but Olivia stopped him before he could lie.

"Don't even bother lying, I can tell even before you do it." Olivia hissed.

"_I'm gonna kill Claudia when we get back._" He thought to himself before he laced his fingers together.

Steve took a deep breath "You are the spitting image of my dead daughter. And I'm picking your appearance apart to tell myself that you're not really her."

Olivia was taken aback, she sat back in her booth seat "I'm so sorry." She muttered.

He shrugged "She was murdered, some guy just walked into our house and shot her because…I don't even know why." He continued.

"…that's awful." Olivia said.

Steve nodded "…that was 6 months ago." He muttered.

Olivia swallowed hard "Did you ever find the guy?" she asked.

Steve shook his head "No." he said.

There was an awkward silence between them for a while, the both of them picking up their menus again and read through them silently.

"What was she like?" Olivia asked.

Steve smirked "…she was stubborn, and she was adventurous, and smart…she was just like her mom in a lot of ways. But then every now and then she'd do something that screamed 'me' and her mom would be all over it." Steve said, letting a chuckle out.

"What was her name?" Olivia asked.

Steve swallowed hard "Harper."

Olivia smiled "Pretty."

"I know, that's why we picked it out." Steve said, trying to look through the menu one more time.

Olivia put her menu down, waiting for the waitress to come back around "So are we going to drive all night?" she asked him.

Steve shook his head "Probably not." He told her.

Olivia nodded to herself, watching Steve go through the menu once again before he puts his down and stared at her "So what's your story?" he asked.

"…I'm an orphan. I was put up for adoption when I was born and bounced from house to house until I just gave up and lived on the streets, and about 6 or 7 months ago, I attacked a homeless guy cause I thought he was a demon and that's how I ended up at the asylum." Olivia told him.

It was practically Déjà vu for Steve as he politely nodded at her "That's unfortunate." He simply said.

Olivia nodded "Yeah, but it taught me to be tough and to take care of myself." She said gently.

_"Oh, Claudia and I are going to have a very long talk when we get back._" He thought to himself as he began to look outside at the dark sky.


	6. Discoveries

The motel was crumby, but it would work for the night as Steve laid in his bed as Olivia sat on hers and watched T.V.

Steve was just about to give into his urge to sleep when his Farnsworth began to go off on his night stand table, Olivia shifted her head towards the noise as Steve answered the call.

"Yes?" Steve asked tired.

Olivia jumped out of her bed and tried to pry her head to see what he was looking at "What is that?" she asked.

"So, did you get her?" Myka asked.

Steve let a sour smile escape his lips "OH…I got her alright." He said, turning the Farnsworth over to Olivia who was looking closely at the video feed staring back at her.

Myka gasped at the sight as Olivia gently waved at Myka "…hello…" she said, unsure of herself before Steve faced the Farnsworth back towards him.

"Oh my god…" Myka said.

"I know." Steve remarked.

Myka sighed "So, so she's alive?" she asked Steve.

Steve shrugged, watching Olivia get off his bed and walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I guess. I'm just…I'm so angry with Claudia right now! How could she do this and not tell me?" Steve asked Myka.

"I don't know Steve, it's something you'll have to talk to Claude about when you get back." Myka remarked.

Steve huffed "Best part is, she isn't Harper…she's Olivia…on top of resurrecting our daughter, she swiped her memory too." He nearly hissed.

Myka frowned "Look, just get back to the Warehouse. We'll concern ourselves with this once you do, alright?" she said before hanging up her end of the Farnsworth.

Steve closed his Farnsworth and placed it back down on his night table and laid back in bed and closed his eyes, today had been a long day and he didn't want to waste any more time being angry, confused, or hurt.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and turned to see Steve fast asleep and lightly snoring as he did; she looked over at the night table to see the Farnsworth laying there.

She gently walked over to the table and looked over at Steve before sliding the Farnsworth off the table and walking over to her bed where she began to play with it; Olivia pressed a button here and played with the dial when finally a noise began to come from the device and somebody answered the call.

Myka huffed before looked at the video to see Olivia "Oh, hi…" Myka said.

Olivia bit her lip, looking over at Steve who turned in his sleep before she looked back at the video feed "He's not really ATF, is he?" she asked.

Myka sighed "He used to be."

"Used to be? So, what, is he like a criminal or something now?" Olivia asked.

Myka smiled "No."

"Then what is he…what are you? And what's this thing that I'm holding…it's really weird!" Olivia asked.

"It's called a Farnsworth, it's how we communicate with each other." Myka explained.

Olivia cocked an eye brow "Do they not have cell phones where you're from?" she asked.

"We have cell phones, it's just that sometimes it's easier to use these. We get a universal connection on these bad boys." Myka explained.

Olivia nodded "Okay. So what are you guys?" she asked.

Myka thought about it for a moment "We…are…a secret organization who saves the world from bad things…" she explained, nodding to herself for a job well done explaining it.

Olivia rubbernecked "…what type of bad things?" she asked.

"Umm…" Myka said, trying to find another way to explain when she gasped and looked behind her and the feed was disconnected.

"Hello?" Olivia asked, beginning to press buttons and mess with the dial again but the connection was gone; she huffed as she put the Farnsworth down and turned to see Steve glaring at her.

"Give it back." Steve instructed.

Olivia huffed "Fine." She said, getting up from her bed and put the Farnsworth back on the night table and climbing back on her bed; she turned off the T.V. and kicked the sheets back so she could get under the covers.

"Goodnight, Agent…whatever." She said, turning her lamp off.

"Jinks." Steve remarked.

"Goodnight Agent Jinks…Jinksy…" she muttered before turning on her side and going to bed.

Steve smirked, something familiar in a situation of completely unknown, he closed his eyes again and dozed back off to sleep, knowing that by tomorrow afternoon all would be right in the world.

* * *

"Claudia, jeez, you scared the crap out of me!" Myka said, taking her hand off her Farnsworth before standing up in her seat.

Claudia sighed, it was obvious she was nervous and was trying hard not to show it "How mad is he?" she asked.

Myka shrugged "…there are a lot of emotions going on with him right now." She said, trying to soften the blow.

"…and how is she?" Claudia asked.

"Well, she's Brunette for starters!" Myka said, chuckling to herself "…but she seems fine…Olivia Dunfey seems to be working fine." She said.

Claudia nodded, beginning to stand awkwardly in front of Myka "Good." She muttered.

Myka sighed "Claudia, why didn't you tell Steve?" she asked.

"…security reasons, the less people knew, the safer she was." Claudia said.

Myka shook her head "I don't think Steve's going to like that answer." She told the caretaker.

"I know. I'll keep the gritty stuff for him, just do your job and leave Olivia and Steve to me." Claudia said.

Myka nodded "I will." She muttered.

Claudia turned to leave but Myka stopped her, calling her name out to get her attention one last time; Claudia turned to her, her fingers laced "…I'm glad she's alive." Myka admitted.

The caretaker smiled "Me too." She said.

Myka sighed, turning back to the computer and sat down, picking up where she left off on the computer; there was a newness in the air now that she knew Harper was alive again, it was almost comforting.


End file.
